Henry Fitzroy - New Love Ch3
by shannkitty
Summary: Reviews and critiques welcome :)


Scarlet's pov

I had to get out of that office as quick as possible I was in pain. The scar that marked the right side of my stomach was throbbing two years old and the pain was as fresh as the day it happened. I couldn't tell Henry what happened he'd think I'm mentally damaged by it. Even Coreen tries to wrap me in cotton wool because of it. God if I don't get home I'm going to just drop down in the street. The images and memories of the past whirled around in my head. No I told myself I'm safe. I crashed through my front door, I leant against it and slid too the ground and then there was darkness. Henry's pov

"What the hell did you do to her!" Vicki shouted accusingly."I didn't do anything we were fine until I asked her how she knew you and mike". Her face dropped "Oh I see what did she tell you". "That you were giving an assembly on gun and knife crime at her school, but there's more isn't there?", "if that's all she told you that's all she wants you to know I can't say any more". "What is it Vicki", "look all I can tell you is to be careful what you say to her". I obviously wasn't going to be told anything by Vicki. Coreen walked into the office "Hey Vicki do you know if scarlet's gone home because I forgot my door key". I had an idea "Coreen do you live with scarlet", "Yeah she let me move in before she went off to Europe". "Would you like a ride home?", "uh yeah Henry thanks". I don't know why but I wanted to know what had happened to her and this was the way to do it, I was surprised when I pulled up to the house Coreen directed me to. Black looping gates stood in front of what I would call a English manor house. "This is where you live"I asked somewhat in awe, "Yeah it's insane I know, wait till you see inside". I pulled up onto the gravel drive and walked with Coreen up to the large oak door of the house. "Hey I found my key how did it get there", Coreen was staring confusedly into her bag. When she opened the door light and music flooded outside.

Scarlet's pov

I heard the door open and Coreen shout up the stairs "Hey scarlet I'm home and Henry's here too". Oh dear lord I had a feeling that he'd want answers about my strange behaviour, but how the hell did he get here. And then it dawned on me "Coreen". Well I thought better make myself scarce and walked down the stairs. "Henry what are doing here?" I asked trying to sound nonchalant "I gave Coreen a lift home" he smiled that mega watt at me, "Thanks for the ride" Coreen threw over her shoulder running up the stairs. "It was nice of you to give Coreen a lift home", "I didn't mind". I was caught up staring in his eyes and then I realised we'd been standing in the hall for about ten minutes in silence. "Um do you want to come into the living room" I found myself asking despite my intense desire to run away. I led him into room and sat down on the sofa, Henry sat down barely an inch away, I felt my heartbeat kick up a notch. "Did I say something to upset you earlier?" he asked an expression of genuine concern on his face. "No not at all it's just..". He leant forward his lips half an inch from mine "good". I found my self leaning closer to him, his lips touched mine. He pulled me closer into a deep, passionate kiss that took my breathe away. His hand was on my waist it slid up across my stomach, it touched my scar. I pulled away and fell on the floor, "what's wrong?" he reached a hand out to help me up. I stood up and paced the floor wringing my hands trying to find the words. "I wasn't there in the assembly that mike and Vicki gave, that's not how I met them". "How then" I took a deeep breath there was no going back now.

The story;

It happened about 2 and half years ago. I've never considered myself beautiful or for that matter even pretty. But obviously something attracted Denzel Jones to me possibly the fact he'd pretty much dated every other girl in the school. At first I just ignored him then he started bugging me to go out with him, he even went as far as waiting outside each of my classes and leaving notes in my locked. He kept saying just one date so I agreed I thought he'd realise what a mistake he'd made and never bother me again. So we did the traditional movie and a pizza date but at the end of it he tried to make a move on me I said no and got out the car. Someone from school saw what happened and spread it around. His friends started teasing him about how he couldn't get anywhere even with the 'freak'. I was late getting out of class to go to the assembly hall, so when I walked down the hall it was empty. I was walking past the janitor closet when an arm reached out and dragged me into it. It was Denzel; his hand was over my mouth. I saw something silver flash in his other hand. He lifted it up, it was a knife, and he held it against my stomach. He lent forward and whispered in my ear "It's all your fault and this is what you get for making a fool of me". I felt a cold shiver rip through my stomach. He laughed and then left the cupboard, when I put my hand on my stomach and lifted my hand up it was covered in blood. The shock made me collapse, when I woke up Vicki was holding me, my arm had been hanging out the door that's how she found me. When I got to the hospital they told me I had lost a lot of blood really I should've died from blood loss but my body wasn't registering any blood loss. My own doctor the one who knows what I am came in and took over. Apparently my blood cells had begun almost automatically to regenerate and multiply. As I lost blood new blood was formed, the wound had already started to heal up. All that's left now is a scar, even that's almost gone.

End story

Scarlet's pov;

Henry was silent and then he spoke "may I see it?" I walked towards him and stood in front of him while he stayed seated on the sofa. He reached for the bottom of my t-shirt and lifted it up. He held it up with one hand while the other he ran along the scar. His hands were cool and soft against my skin and then he did something I didn't expect he kissed it, and then put my t-shirt back down. We sat for a while and talked until "Scarlet I have to go the sun will be up in a little while". And with that he was gone; I heard something move on the stairs. "Coreen how long have you been there?", "Only since the whole him kissing your scar thing which was like wow!" I smiled when she said that "come on Coreen we both need to go get some sleep".

Henry's pov

After I left Scarlet's I had so many emotions running through me. I was angry at the thought anyone could hurt her. I was upset by it but most of all there was this overwhelming feeling of needing to protect her to never let anything like that happen again. And there was something else I was feeling.

The next night I went to see Vicki I had to ask her something. As usual she was sat there behind her desks brow furrowed by heavy thinking. "Hey Henry" she said this without even looking up from her paper work. "Evening Vicki I have tickets for the ballet and I was wondering..", "Sorry Henry have to stop you there me and tutu's don't mix". "You needn't of worried I wasn't asking you to go", she looked up a mixture of surprise and hurt on her face "oh who were you thinking of asking?", "Scarlet I wanted to ask you if she'd want to go", "Yh I know she did ballet as a kid, which one is it?". "Swan lake", "That would be a definite yes she loves it" squeaked Coreen who just walked into the office "Oh and Vicki Mr Bigles phoned". I went after Coreen "Coreen do you know where scarlet is?" , "Yeah she's at a club called velvet, you know it?". "Yes I do, thank you Coreen".

When I walked into the club I started looking for Scarlet it didn't take me long there she was on stage. A voice blasted out through the speakers "lets give a warm velvet welcome to Scarlet, come on people LET'S HERE YOU CHEER" the crowd roared. An electric guitar struck up and Scarlet stepped up to the microphone.

*This is a song I actually wrote myself*

Why do I have to feel this pain

When will it go so I'll be sane. I'm falling is this the sun of my last day dawning

the light at the end of the

tunnel is calling my name.

CHORUS

Oh god save me

catch me in your arms

wrap me in your light

I want the end of

this eternal suffering

the pain is blinding me.

VERSE 2

The dark it follows

I scream but I don't

Make a sound

I walk in the shadows

haunted by the valley of the dead

Life and love out of my reach

Clawing to the surface

hands outstretched

where's the saviour from my dreams

CHORUS

Oh god save me

catch me in your arms

wrap me in your light

I want the end of

this eternal suffering

the pain is blinding me

VERSE 3

I'm breathing but dead

lost again in a sea of souls

help me see the light

bring me out of the dark

Her voice had a pure strong sound, it was ethereal and beautiful. When she got off of the stage I had to claw my way through the crowd that were cheering and mobbing around her. She looked up and saw me "Oh Henry!" she took my hand and lead me to an empty table. "Scarlet you didn't tell me you could sing", the colour rose in her cheeks, she looked away "um you heard me". "Yes your voice is beautiful" she looked down at her shoes "thank you" she mumbled. Her head snapped up "So um what are you doing here?", "I was looking for you I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go see Swan Lake". She smiled that rare stunning smile of hers,"I'd love to". "I'll pick you up tomorrow night at 7 o'clock", "Alright I'll see you then but I have to go now it's getting late". "I could drop you home if you like?" I asked angling for a reason to be with her a little longer. "No need I've got my bike", "Bike?", "Yh I have a Harley" and with that she was gone, who is this girl?

Scarlet's pov

When I got home Coreen was sat in the front room curled up on the sofa. "So did Henry find you", "Um yeah", "So are you going?" I could hear the excitement in her voice. "Yeah he's picking me up tomorrow night". The widest cheesiest grin spread across Coreen's face, "what's with the crazy face it's not like it's a date". Her grin widened "it's not is it?" I asked panic setting in , "I don't know is getting dressed up and him picking you up what usually happens during a date?". I knew where she was going with this "Oh my god it's a date isn't it! I can't go on a date me and dates are bad!" I paced the floor frustratedly "Calm down its Henry he's a perfect gentleman, so what are you going to wear?", "I don't know a dress I guess", "Ok tomorrow lunch time I'm taking you shopping" Coreen offered. "Fine fine" I slumped down onto the sofa and stared at the TV not really watching it, the same thought going round and round in my head 'it's a date!'

The next day Coreen dragged me to very dress shop she could find. She just walked along the rails picking up dresses and handing them over to me in the changing room. Every time I liked a dress she'd pull a face and disagree, we couldn't agree on anything until we got to the last shop. We both walked over to the same dress. "Wow that's the dress", "for once I agree" we laughed and walked in. When I tried it on I knew it was the one it fit like a glove, when I walked out to shown Coreen she looked like she was going to cry. "Why are you crying?" , "I'm sorry you just look so pretty". After that finding shoes and accessories was easy.


End file.
